His Teacher
by An Insignificant Life
Summary: Even they had a teacher... an amazing one that took them in and taught them the sword and the book. A teacher that they had all smiled and looked up to long ago... not that the new people in his life knew. Or at least they didn't know until a certain vice-captain steps on a landmine and all of them are reminded of the man they looked up to... a man who was now under the ground...


"Whoever you teacher was… he deserves to die for teaching such a scoundrel like you."

Everyone in the room silenced as the words seemed to resound in the air instead of disappear. They all eyed Hijikata Tojiro, the man who said the word casually while reaching for a smoke. And though they all knew it was just a casual joke, they all had a feeling that there was something wrong. Which is why the entire party stopped and stared at the silver-haired samurai for his reaction.

To their surprise, the samurai suddenly lost his dead fish eyes, suddenly lost his like-hell-if-I-care attitude, suddenly lost all his sarcastic counters, suddenly lost his… go-eat-shit smile. The man seemed smaller as he slightly trembled—an action that was completely lost to all of them who knew the man to be strong and invincible. His back was so broad and tall that they all had once comfortable and safe behind it when in a rough time. They were all protected by that same back in their times of need.

And the same samurai clenched his beloved strawberry milk carton and sake bottle so tightly that they both shattered to pieces and broke. Amazingly, the liquid did not fall on to _him_ as he stood up suddenly, walking to the door. The once lively voice became dead as he silently muttered, yet all of them could somehow hear those small words,

"Well, sorry for being such a scoundrel… but Shoyou-sensei was the best teacher in the world."

And then that man left quietly. There was a deadly silent atmosphere, one where even Hijikata couldn't bare to break by lighting his cigarette. They all continued staring after the door where _he_, who had once-upon-a-time helped carry all of their burdens and destroy all their troubles, left.

Finally, Zura stood up and punched Hijikata in the face as hard as he could, sending the guy through the brick wall. There was a dark red imprint of his fist on the vice-captain's face as he sat up. Before the vice-captain could shout anything, Zura gave him a cold stare,

"That is for insulting Shoyou-sensei and Gintoki. Now, I'm leaving before that stupid idiot kills himself."

And the samurai quickly walked out, chasing after the silver-haired samurai.

Sakamoto suddenly laughed, in a same-yet-not-so-same manner. His laugh had a steel edge to it and a glare that went through his dark sunglasses. He too also stood up, but instead of punching Hijikata… he left Mutsu kick him… in the balls… And he too exited the room,

"…you don't know anything about us, Shinsengumi-san… but it is because of the Bakufu, that _scoundrels_ like us are created. All you are is a dirty dog that is loyal to an even dirtier master. Shoyou-sensei however was the light to all of them, mere babies who were abandoned by your idiotic, fat-ass government. I honestly never met the man… but even I have to respect him for the students that he taught. It was only for him that Takasuji, Katsura, and Gintoki fought in the war… and only for him… that they hate this world yet continue to guard it. I assure you… Shoyou-sensei is the only reason why Earth didn't fall apart into ruins many years ago. Now I must make my leave too. Mutsu."

The two left just as quickly while the others in the room pondered over his words. They honestly never knew that man's past… only that he used to be a Joi in the Amanto War. Only that he was strong and always saved them, even when it seemed impossible. And to learn about this Shoyou-sensei?

It was like a paradox shift. To know that the man that saved them was once weak and saved by another. It was a fact that didn't occur to them at all in all the time they spent with him. That the man was once so weak as well…

"Fu… What the idiots said was true… Shoyou-sensei really is the best, Bakufu dog. Even I'd gladly give my life away for him… that's just how special he is… and the one mistake you Bakufu made by… killing him."

And with another exhale of smoke, Takasugi walked away… but not after watching his strategizer traumatize the man. So that man and his lolicon tendencies was finally good for something. And he too left the building and headed towards _that place_.

For once, they all gathered and had a temporary truce… to honor their sensei.


End file.
